


roller rink

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Dates, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020 (April): Roller skatingIt was Connie who had told Amethyst about the roller skating rink right just outside of town. The moment she has heard about it, she knew that se wanted to take Peridot there.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Kudos: 7





	roller rink

It was Connie who had told Amethyst about the roller skating rink right just outside of town. The moment she has heard about it, she knew that se wanted to take Peridot there to just have fun for a few hours. Skating to whatever the DJ was playing, eating some tater tots by the rink, while sneaking her the occasional kiss and holding her hand. Yeah, that sounded like the perfect date for the two of them.

But unlike the others, neither of them had a driver’s license (for a good reason), so instead, Amethyst had shapeshifter into a helicopter, flying herself and Peridot to the skating rink. They had gotten there much faster than a car would have done, anyways. And that meant, more time on the rink for them, win win. She landed, enjoying to be on the ground.

Amethyst shapeshifted back, and took Peridot’s hand in her own, holding it tigh. The two basically ran into the building together, laughing the entire time. There was excitement in the air, especially when they saw all the humans and gems already on the rink, having a great time. That would be them in a couple of minutes.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Peridot said. “I’ve always wanted to try roller skating. Well, ever since I found out it existed in the episode of CPH! Do you think we’ll fall on the rink? I think we’re gonna fall on the rink.”

“Heh P-dot, don’t talk about falling before we’re even on it. Let’s go get some skates, then we can just skate around, go with the flow, and then have some snacks. How does that sound?”

“Amazing! Come on, the skates are over there! There’s no time to waste!”

Amethyst kept laughing, while nodding.

“Yeah, there’s definitely no time to waste. Let’s get out on that rink!”


End file.
